Yesterday
by UsefulUsername
Summary: Mordecai finally confesses his love to Margaret, but will Margaret take Mordecai's feelings in account when she tells him how she feels?
1. Frozen Tears

Yesterday

(A/N this is my first fanfiction! c: It's title is a reference to The Beatles song _Yesterday _for anyone who wants to know. Please rate and review! :])

Chapter One:

"I hate the snow!" Mordecai yelled as he kicked a tuft of snow, but he was lying.

_He loved the snow, but so did she._

_Her. She always came up in his mind, no matter how hard he tried to get over her._

Mordecai was so upset with her, but his anger would turn into sadness, just like it always did. _He could never stay mad at her_.

The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. He went to kick another bunch of snow, and stopped half way. All the anger left him, and it was replaced with sadness like he predicted.

'_I knew this would happen…and it would hurt me'_ he thought to himself, _'but it hurts so much more! More than I ever imagined!'_

He fell to his knees on the shoveled snow, with tears running from his eyes. "WHY?" he screamed with a sad tone to his voice. He got a lump in his throat. He couldn't come to words.

All he could do was cry. With a silent thud he fell to the ground, sobbing. He looked like a mess. But he didn't care about anything at all for the moment, _just her._

'_Why would she do this to me? I was always kind to her and she threw me away like some—some piece of garbage!'_ He kept on bawling, this time louder with short breaths.

Who was this girl causing him all the pain? Her name is Margaret.

Margaret is a red-breasted robin that works in a quaint little coffee shop. She was a friend and co-worker of Eileen, a friend of Rigby and Mordecai.

She valued the friendship of those two guys very highly, but Mordecai thought of her as more than friends. Not only was Margaret a close friend of his, she was also the object of Mordecai's affection.

Ever since they first met, he has always liked her. He might call it love now. Mordecai remembers the first time he saw her like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

He and his best friend Rigby just started their new jobs as groundskeepers, and were looking to get some coffee.

They came across the first coffee shop they saw, named, well… Coffee Shop. Mordecai stopped in his tracks when he saw Margaret.

'_She's so beautiful!'_ he thought as Rigby tried to snap him out of it. "DUDE! MORDECAI ARE YOU THERE? DUDE C'MON SNAP OUT OF IT" Rigby said in a pissy tone, wanting to get his coffee as soon as possible.

"H-huh?" Mordecai said, not even looking at Rigby. He had other things to think about, like her.

"Uh h-hi miss.." he said to the lovely robin. "Hello sir can I take your order?" she chimed back.

"C-can I just have two coffees p-please? And I'm M-Mordecai" he managed to say, sticking his hand out for a handshake. She replied in a cheery tone, "And I'm Margaret! Nice to meet you Mordecai! Are you new in town?" as she shook his hand.

He almost died inside when their hands touched. _'Stay focused dude'_ he thought to himself.

"Oh yeah, me and m-my friend Rigby just got a job at the park.. we we're just on brea—" He was interrupted by their boss Benson. "Breaks over you two, I need some help with picking up the trash around here." Their boss said through a walkie-talkie.

"Huh. L-looks like we'll take those coffees to g-go! It was nice m-meeting you.." Mordecai mumbled as he took the coffees and left with Rigby.

"Dude WHAT THE H?" Rigby yelled at Mordecai. But he didn't care about what Rigby had to say. All he could think about was that girl Margaret.

_End flashback_

Mordecai snapped back to reality, after re-living his memories.

'_Why am I thinking about the past? She's gone from my life forever!'_ He kept on sobbing on the ground and wouldn't dare get up.

'_Without her, my life is WORTHLESS!'_


	2. Looking to be Found

Chapter 2

Mordecai continued to sob on the pavement for what seemed like forever, that's all he could do.

It was late at night, and he'd been gone for hours. Nobody really noticed but his best friend Rigby.

Mordecai and Rigby had a connection farther than best bros, they were practically brothers. They had known each other ever since they we're toddlers. Even after college they both got the same job together. They were both un-seperatable.

It was like Rigby almost shared a special connection with Mordecai, because he kept on feeling this urge his bro was hurt, an urge he couldn't shake. '_Maybe I should go look for him'_ he thought.

Rigby thought it would be a good idea, and he scurried out the door of the house.

Rigby tried to be as quiet as he could, making sure nobody would see him. He got to the cart and was about to start it up when- '_Uh oh.'_

Rigby was caught by his hot-headed boss Benson. Benson was a good person deep down, but his kindness and compassion was masked by his outer layer of stress and anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled at Rigby, angry as ever.

"Look Benson, I don't have any time to have an argument about something that hasn't even been done yet. Mordecai's been gone for a long time and I'm gonna look for him. He's my bro, and I know something's wrong. I'm going no matter what you say or do, so you might as well just shove it down your trash hole!" Rigby hissed as he sped away with the cart before Benson could get a word in.

"GET BACK HERE RIGBY OR SO HELP ME—"Benson stopped yelling, and took in Rigby's words. No matter how angry he wanted to get, Rigby was doing the right thing. He was kinda proud of him doing that, even though it was in a rude way.

Rigby sped around the town looking for his bro. After searching for what seemed like an hour, he wanted to give up.

'_I can't! He needs me, I know it!'_ He went to the park to look there again, and was trying his best to drive the cart.

He was after all, a 4'11'' raccoon with little to none driving experience. He looked left and right, not paying too much attention to the pavement. He turned his head a—_SCREEEEEEECCCCHHHHHHHHH!_

He SLAMMED the brakes, and almost hit Mordecai with the cart!

"MORDECAI!" he screamed while running to help him up. "R-Rigby is th-that y-y-you..?" Mordecai almost whispered, stuttering from shivering so much.

"It's okay dude I got you!" Rigby said while helping him to his feet as best as he could. Mordecai was as cold as an ice box, and looked almost.. lifeless.

He helped his bro into the cart and got back to the house as soon as possible.

Rigby helped him in and even got him something warm to put over him.

After being outside in the cold for so long, Mordecai wasn't even sure if he was still conscious or dreaming. For all he knew, he could be dead!

"Dude what happened to you?" said Rigby, in a slightly impatient manner.

"Rigby.. I-I finally told her.."

"WHAT? You did! Dude, what did she say?"

"She-she said.. no okay dude! She told me that I was only friends with her to date her, and how she would never date me. She said we can't even be friends, and I should just go. She called me worthless dude! Maybe.. maybe.. she's.. right." Mordecai coughed out, with tears welling in his eyes again.

Those last words kept on re-playing in Rigby's head like a broken record.

_"Maybe.. maybe.. she's.. right."_

(A/N Sorry the ending kinda sucks I had to add on more in a hurry)

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT:<strong> Thank you all for the reviews! :D

I will be writing more to the story so don't worry, but I have alot going on this week and next week so I will sadly not update for a while.

Sorry! ;A;


End file.
